Rebels In Terrasen
by littlestarx
Summary: Set after Queen of Shadows. How Aelin first meets the rebels fighting for her cause
1. Chapter 1

With a groan I rolled out of bed and onto the soft dirt. That is, if you could call the mess of blankets and hay tossed haphazardly on the ground a bed. I trudged to the other side of the worn down tent to Miyah, my younger sister, who was curled up in the corner. The weak morning light streamed in, lighting up her dark brown hair. I sighed as I beheld her, dirty, skinny and cold on the ground. She was too young for this - too young to be without a home. But then again, we all were.

I decided to let her sleep a little longer and begin the day without her. I opened the patched up flap of the tent and beheld the sight outside.

Thousands of worn out tents littered the rugged mountainside, disappearing into the pine trees beyond - all of them the same shade of muddy brown. We were camped out at the bottom of a giant mountain, the beginning of the Staghorn Mountains, in a cold and frigid part of Terrasen no one dared to visit. No one but a desperate band of rebels willing to face the frigid cold in exchange for the safety of unwanted eyes. I pulled my shawl tighter around my starved frame as a savage wind ripped through the camp, a few cries of protest echoing down the mountain side as tents were ripped from their pegs. With a tired sigh, I grabbed the metal bucket thrown on its side and wiped the cold mud off its dented exterior. I then began my journey to the stream, starting my list of chores to be completed today.

As I passed through the maze of tens I could see others waking up and beginning their chores. The women were grabbing buckets to collect water while pockets of men began to gather as they formed hunting groups to find breakfast. I smiled as a pair of girls ran by, screeching about some stolen doll.

This was my family, my only family, and we protected each other at all costs. For many of the people here, this was the only family they had left. I was fortunate enough to have Miyah, but many others here had no surviving family left at all. They had all been slaughtered when Terrasen had been invaded a decade ago. A memory of blood and terror threatened to creep into the corner of my mind, but I pushed it back. I could deal with it later- right now I had to get water for Miyah and I.

I reached the edge of the camp and trudged up the hill, enjoying the way the frost covered moss tickled my toes. I finally cleared the hill and slid down to the rushing river on the other side, my metal bucket clattering against the rocks as my feet scrapped against gravel. I landed with a squelch in the freezing mud, my disgust manifesting as a grimace on my face. I bent down and brought the bucket to the lip of the water, trying, and failing not to get the bottom of my dress wet.

"Yazmen", a gruff voice said as a way of greeting behind me.

I whirled, my hand going to the tiny hunting knife I kept strapped to my thigh.

"Oh you scared me, My Lord" I replied, as I beheld Ren Allsbrock behind me.

He scratched his head uncomfortably, obviously embarrassed by the title.

"Ren is fine" he replied.

He was dressed in chain armor, a variety from the iron he usually wore. He noticed me surveying him and explained,

"I'm overseeing those with magic again today." His face became hopeful as he continued to speak "Not much luck, but hopefully we will see some improvements soon. Herrace moved a rock yesterday, did you hear?"

I smiled in spite of myself - we had been trying to train the magic wielders for a month now, and the most any of them could do was move a rock.

It had been a shock when magic had returned a month ago. We all felt it, even those who didn't posses any magic. We felt the trees groan, and the animals that called in response as the land once again came alive. Among the ten of thousands who were in our camp, only about a hundred or so possessed any magic. And those who did only had small magic; such as the ability to move a droplet of water or help grow a vine. Probably the most impressive magic wielder was a little girl named Gemma, who could send whisper breezes floating through our camp. Even her magic was not enough though: we needed powerful users if we ever stood a chance at fighting thieves and bandits before Aelin arrived.

Aelin.

Her name was an answer to a prayer we had all been chanting for eleven years. A hope we had not dared to dream, until several months ago. And when news had arrived last week that the King was dead, that she had killed him, no one could really believe it.

There had been shock for a day, then the celebrations, and now the waiting. Waiting for her to come home, waiting for her to tell us what to do. Waiting for our queen to reclaim her throne.

You could feel the excitement in the air; it was everywhere.

Even now, talking to Ren, I could see the energy in his face. He was more upbeat than he had been in months, talking and planning and making arrangements as if the queen was going to walk in any day now. I could hardly blame him; I myself had run into the trees far away from everyone and cried when I first heard the news of her.

"Well, better get back to it. See you around", Ren said, jerking his chin in farewell.

I realized I had completely zoned off, and mumbled a farewell in response. I watched him stroll back to the small group of magic wielders upstream, probably to yell at them some more for not practicing while he was away. I snorted; he could really be an ass sometimes.

I lifted the now-filled bucket out of the stream and swung it around, readying myself to make my way back to camp.

Suddenly, a blood-curdling scream filled the quiet air, causing a mass of screeching crows to take flight. My heart stopped as the sound of clashing metal and yelling came from the camp.

And without thinking, I was running. I dropped the metal bucket to the ground, the water forgotten. I pumped my legs up the hill, trying to get back to camp.

Miyah, oh god Miyah.

I had left her completely alone and undefended in camp.

I was vaguely aware of Ren and those with magic crashing through the trees next to me, all trying to make it back to camp.

Ren had drawn the sword at his hip, and was yelling commands to the small group for everyone to spread out.

I broke through the trees and stopped dead in my tracks, as I beheld the absolute massacre before me.

Blood, blood was everywhere. And there were men in black atop horses laughing, LAUGHING, as they drove their swords through women and men's chests and raided our food supplies.

"Bandits" I breathed, as Ren came to a skidding halt besides me.

He growled, his body tensing to fight.

He issued a warning to stay back, but I was already gone, sprinting through the bodies and blood towards my tent, the knife strapped to my thigh now in my hand.

Miyah, Miyah. I had to get to Miyah

I dodged a sword as a man in black swung blindly, cackling as he watched everyone run in fear. A dead man lay before me, his neck twisted at an odd angle, but I was jumping over it before I could see who it was. I finally reached our tent and barreled through the flap that was concealing the inside from all the savagery going on outside.

"Miyah!" I screamed.

At first I thought I was too late, and that someone had found their way into the tent and taken her. I felt the panic rush into me, the despair of losing a family member, but then:

"Yazmen", a sob, barely distinguishable from the screams outside.

I rushed to the corner of the tent and grabbed her, pulling her to her feet.

"Cmon, we gotta get outta here!" I yelled as I took her into my arms.

She whimpered, but complied as I clutched her too-light frame to my chest. I ran outside, squinting as my eyes adjusted to the light.

I was about to break for the trees when a blood speckled hand clapped down onto my shoulder.

"Well hello, pretty thing"

A leering face greeted me as the bandit swung me around to face him.

"Two pretty girls shouldn't be out here alone, its dangerous", he smiled, revealing a mouth full of yellow teeth. I shrinked back, my free hand clutching the small knife. I could aim for his face, and sprint with Miyah towards the trees while he was distracted. I tensed, ready to slash the knife across his face. Just then, he lunged towards Miyah who was trembling in my arms.

"NO!" I screeched, as his hands clamped onto her waist.

But then everything went silent.

The fighting stopped and everyone froze, as three hooded figures entered into the camp on horseback. They seemed to pulse, glow even. Everyone held their breath as the entered slowly, the horses whining at the smell of blood. The Bandit let go of Miyah, and

turned to look at the otherworldly strangers, and I took a tentative step away form him.

I saw Ren in the corner of my eye, covered in blood and lifting his sword in apprehension as they approached. The figure in the middle, the smaller one, came forward and stopped. She threw back her hood to reveal hair like the sun, ethereal features, pointed ears, and elongated canines. Her blue eyes scanned the massacre around her, and she and snarled softly. She slowly lifted her finely crafted leather gloved hand in front of her, and clenched down her fist.

Then the world exploded into fire.


	2. Chapter 2

Aelin Ashryver Galathinius burned the men until the only thing left of them was black ash floating away on the breeze.

She could hear people, _her people_ , screaming as the unearthly fire raged around them, devouring any sign that the bandits were ever present. The screaming people didn't seem to notice that the fire didn't touch them, or that its blistering heat did not affect them. No, the fire bent to her command and will to burn all the men in black, and harm no one else.

Gods, was she _angry._

They had been trying, and failing, to find the rebels for a week now. When they had first arrived in Terrasen, Aedion had led them to where the rebels had been when he left for Adarlan. It been a weeks trek to the elusive camp, but when they arrived, the only thing they had ended up finding was a deserted field and remnants of old campfires.

"They must have moved when they heard I was captured" Aedion said with resignation, as if he had been expecting this. We all slowly made our way into the grass field, looking for any sign of life as we went along.

"Maybe they didn't like it here anymore? It is a miserable looking place for a camp." Evangeline chirped in her child voice. She skipped through some of the old campfires, getting ash on her already filthy tunic, and I couldn't help but admire her innocent view of the situation.

I turned, trying to spot the raven colored dog that had been trotting near my side earlier.

"Lyssandra, can you check for anyone nearby?" I called.

A second later, a wicked-fast bird swooped past me and into the sky, letting out a _caw_ in response. A few heartbeats later and Lyssandra was over the trees and out of sight.

I turned my attention to Rowan, who had been unnervingly quiet ever since we had entered camp. I tilted my head in silent question.

 _Can you smell any sign of them?_

His tan nostrils flared delicately, and his piercing eyes narrowed.

He gave a small shake of his head.

 _No, not a trace._

" They must have left at least ten weeks ago, probably around the time of Aedions capture, like he said", Rowan said out loud.

I tried not to let the worry show on my face as I gripped the reins and turned my horse, trotting deeper into the deserted camp

Was it horrible of me to say that I was relieved we had not found them yet?

Ever since we had passed the archway of boulders and into Terrasen, I had become more reclusive; the witty jabs at Aedion had stopped, the light hearted flirting with Rowan had been reduced, and some days I had not spoken at all, opting instead to travel in silence. Even Lyssandra's attempts to scare Aedion in her snow leopard form had failed to crack a smile out of me.

I could tell the others were worried for me, Rowan especially. I swear I could sometimes feel his intent gaze between my shoulder blades as we rode, as if he was trying to peer through my soul and somehow mend what was troubling me.

But he could not help me, and neither could Aedion or Lyssandra, or anyone in the world for that matter. I had made decisions, and now I had to face the consequences of my actions.

I had to face the consequences of abandoning my people for a decade while the King had tormented and slaughtered them.

I brought my horse to as stop as I neared the edge of the long-forgotten campsite, letting the cold wind numb my already freezing heart.

I finally paused to survey the campsite around me, and I realized that it was on a slight hill, and surrounded by rocks that seemed dangerously sharp. It was freezing, and the only clean water source was five miles away, Rowan had reported earlier while scouting in his hawk form. A deep pang went through me, opening the ancient river of guilt that had been flowing through me for a decade now.

My people had been surviving here, starving here, _dying_ here, as I was committing savageries, attending ornate balls, and stuffing my belly with rich food back in Rifthold.

What would they say when they saw me: a broken assassin who had been too scared to claim her birthright. How would I even face them, after all the atrocities I had committed?

"Hey", a warm voice pulled me away from my thoughts as Aedion trotted up besides me.

He pulled his horse next to mine and put a steady hand on my shoulder, and I leaned into it, relishing the warmth against the autumn chill.

"Don't worry, we will find them soon", he murmured, as his blue-gold eyes pierced into mine.

I knew that his words had an underlying meaning, and that he understood why I had lost my liveliness the past week.

I had to remember that Aedion too had committed atrocities; that he had also been forced to become someone he detested in order to survive. I looked into the eyes that were mirrors of my own, and offered him a slight smile; a queens smile.

A frantic _caw_ overhead alerted us to Lyssandras return, and we quickly rushed down to meet her.

She rematerialized into the striking black haired beauty I knew her as, a slight sheen on her pale skin as she panted slightly.

Her green eyes held a hint of panic that had me reaching for Goldryn strapped to my side.

"I think I found them," she breathed, "But it seems as though some Bandits did also".

Rowan hissed through his teeth as Aedion let out a low growl.

"Take us to them" I commanded.

She gave me a nod of her head and in a burst of golden light she morphed into a growling green-eyed snow leopard. Evangeline wordlessly climbed on to her, assuming her usual position on her back.

And with out another word, she leapt through grass, with us racing behind her.

I heard the fighting and smelt the blood with my fae senses long before I saw them. I skidded my horse to a stop in the shadows of the trees as I beheld the horrific slaughtering going on before me. My people's screams filled my ears, and any reservations that I had felt about meeting my subjects were instantly washed away by the inferno anger that now filled my veins.

"Lyssandra," I commanded in a low, ice-cold voice. "Take Evangeline and get her far away from her".

I didn't want her to be present to witness what I was about to do. The snow leopard gave me a reproachful look, as if to warn me to be careful, before disappearing behind us.

Aedion and Rowan had begun to move forward, to join the fight.

I held my hand up and they froze.

"No", I said, "They're mine."

And with that, Aelin stepped out of the cover of the trees and into the battlefield.


End file.
